<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons by xxmultishipperxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553221">Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmultishipperxx/pseuds/xxmultishipperxx'>xxmultishipperxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blackmail, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bully Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bullying, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loss of Control, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romance, Rumors, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, So much angst, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, What Have I Done, but only kinda, hehe, im a sucker for fluff tbh, tell me if you want smut lol, tumblr: ask-prinxiety, we love it though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmultishipperxx/pseuds/xxmultishipperxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons. This was something that Virgil heard quite a lot. Whether it was an inspirational message from his close friend, Patton, or a midnight talk with his moms after shed tears, he’d heard it all before. He just couldn’t understand how there could be a good reason for being shoved against a locker with a dumb jock towering over him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW:<br/>swearing<br/>threats<br/>bullying<br/>violence<br/>insults</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons. This was something that Virgil heard quite a lot. Whether it was an inspirational message from his close friend, Patton, or a midnight talk with his moms after shed tears, he’d heard it all before. He just couldn’t understand how there could be a good reason for being shoved against a locker with a dumb jock towering over him.</p><p>“Hah! Get a load of this bitch. You better watch where you’re fucking going, you hear me?”</p><p>The tall, athletic boy growled, holding Virgil up by grabbing his shirt and lifting him, the emo’s back pressed hard against the locker. There were students gathered around the two boys, many holding up their phones to record this monumental occasion; the school jock and popular kid fighting the short emo and local nerd.</p><p>“Get the hell off me, jackass!” Virgil said, snarling, trying hard to hide the shaking in his voice.</p><p>The bully, dressed up in his dark blue jeans and red, letterman jacket, widened his eyes. His grip on Virgil’s shirt tightened as he said through his teeth;</p><p>“Say that again. I fucking dare you”</p><p>Virgil, very aware of when and when not to call someone’s bluff, said;</p><p>“Get off me. Jackass”</p><p>Which Roman responded to by giving a swift punch to Virgil’s gut, making the boy double over in pain. Roman dropped Virgil on the cold floor unceremoniously and took a step forward. He looked at Virgil, who’s eyes were filling with tears that he refused to shed. Virgil’s head was spinning in fear. He looked up at Roman, pressing himself against the lockers as he struggled to catch his breath. </p><p>Roman scoffed, turning away and walking down the hall, pushing away the students in his path. </p><p>“Pathetic”,</p><p>he growled, just loud enough for the black and purple wearing boy to hear and wince at. Within moments, the student body had dispersed and a brightly colored boy dropped all of his books in favor of running towards his best friend, who leaned against the lockers with a split lip and his hand gripping his stomach in pain.</p><p>“Oh my God! Virgil!”</p><p>Patton shouted, moving quickly to kneel beside the boy. Virgil’s eyes flickered up to Patton, giving him a shy smile. </p><p>“Hey, Pat…”</p><p>______________________Time Skip_____________________</p><p>Patton had Virgil cleaned up after ten minutes. He didn’t care that he was late for his history class. Virgil’s safety was more important. But, now he had that look of an overly worried father; his arms crossed and his eyes filled with concern.</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what happened in the hallway, or are you gonna keep looking at your hands, kiddo?”</p><p>Virgil forced himself to look up at Patton, though he would have much rathered to keep staring at his thumbs that were spinning around each other.  </p><p>“It’s nothing big, Pat. Ran into Roman in the hall, he got physical, I called him a jackass-”</p><p>“Wait wait wait.”</p><p>Patton said, holding his hands up to stop Virgil from continuing.</p><p>“One; Language”</p><p>“Right, sorry”</p><p>“Two;...You mean to tell me that Roman Prince did this?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“And you thought it was a good idea to call him… that..?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Virgil, you’re 5’5”</p><p>Virgil pressed his forehead against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, letting out a frustrated groan.</p><p>“I know! It’s like I was asking to get socked in the gut.” </p><p>Patton came over to Virgil, resting a hand on the boy’s back and making soothing, circular motions onto his hoodie.</p><p>“Listen… we both have English next period, right? Then you have a free period. Why don’t we just go to our last real class and then we can leave right after? My mom won’t mind if you come over without notice.”</p><p>Virgil turned around to look at his friend. He let out a deep sigh before nodding. </p><p>“Fine… but we sit in the back for English or I’m out”</p><p>Patton laughed that genuine, light-hearted laugh that could put anyone at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal. Let’s go”</p><p>______________________Time Skip____________________</p><p>Virgil sat in the back of his English class as his teacher explained the partner project that was due next week. He sighed, praying to the gods that he would be able to choose his own partner. But, when the teacher pulled out a paper with everyone’s names on it, he knew his dreams were to be crushed. </p><p>Clearing her throat, the teacher adjusted the glasses on her face. She began naming people off in pairs, sounding more and more agitated as she heard the unhappy groans coming from her students. As she kept naming off students, Patton’s and Logan’s names were said. </p><p>‘Damn it… Pat’s lucky. That dudes a total nerd, they’ll definitely get an A’</p><p>Virgil thought to himself. He was so busy mentally complaining about not being matched with Patton, that he barely noticed the teacher say his own partner;</p><p>“Virgil Storm and Roman Prince”</p><p>Immediately, Virgil’s body tensed and his breath hitched in his throat. He chose to look at his shaking hands under the desk, rather than deal with the eyes he knew were on him. Don’t think Roman was too happy with this either. He was seething with anger, and Virgil knew it. That’s why he was terrified. </p><p>After the teacher finished, she told the students to get with their partners and start brainstorming ideas for their projects. The children stood up, shuffling over to their assigned partners begrudgingly. Virgil went to sit at the desk next to Roman, ready to act like he wasn’t afraid. I swear, this kid should get an Oscar or something. So, he sat, leg bouncing underneath the table and waiting for Roman to say something, anything that would break the silence. And he did. Oh, yes. </p><p>“Listen up, emo”</p><p>Roman said, leaning back in his chair and speaking through his teeth. This earned Virgil’s attention, his eyes flickering up to meet Roman’s. Damn those stupid green eyes. And that light brown hair that sat perfectly on his head. Why were the most attractive individuals the most selfish and asshole-y? It made no sense. </p><p>“Yes, your highness?”</p><p>Virgil responded, crossing his arms and looking up at Roman. Sure,  it wasn’t the smartest idea to screw with this kid again, but Virgil hated lowering himself for other people’s sake. So what if this jock had a superiority complex? That doesn’t mean that Virgil needed to make himself small so he wouldn’t get into another fight! Screw this kid and his stupid-</p><p>Virgil’s train of thought was interrupted by Roman chuckling darkly. The taller boy’s hand smacked down onto the table, making Virgil flinch.</p><p>“You think you’re funny, yeah?”</p><p>He snarled, his face leaning closer to Virgil’s menacingly. Virgil shook his head, smirking a bit at the little scene Roman was creating.</p><p>“Listen, dude. I don’t know why you hate me so much, but if you want to pass this class, I suggest you don’t kill me before we can even start the project.”</p><p>He said, trying to show some feigned confidence so that Roman wouldn’t see how terrified he actually was. I mean, the guy was 6’1! He was a fucking giant, and Virgil… was not. There’s a reason Virgil never did sports. Art was always more his thing.</p><p>Roman, seeing as how he needed Virgil to get a good grade on this assignment, leaned back in his chair once again. He huffed, shaking his head as he calmed himself down.</p><p>“Fine. We’ll do this stupid fucking project. My house, after school. I’m driving. But make me wait, and you’re dead”</p><p>He said as the bell rang. Virgil’s eyes shot open in fear. I’m sorry, he was going WHERE?! With W H O M S T ? ! Good God, today was not Virgil’s day-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil gets in that death trap on wheels with Roman. Let's just say It doesn't go too well...</p><p>Warnings:<br/>Almost car accident<br/>Threats, but nothing physical<br/>Blackmail</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an angry rant to Patton throughout the entirety of his free period, Virgil was tired and ready to go home. But, of course, at the exit of the school stood Roman Prince. He held his phone in one hand, swiping up and down the screen with his thumb. His other hand held the keys to his car. Oh, yeah! Did I mention that this guy was filthy rich? And that he rides a Mercedes to school every day? I didn’t? Hm.</p><p>Virgil slowly walked up to Roman, taking a steadying breath before speaking up, his voice a bit more firm than usual.</p><p>“Yo. We gonna go?”</p><p>He asked, his backpack on one of his shoulders and his phone tightly gripped in the opposite hand. Roman’s eyes flickered from his phone to the shorter boy in front of him. He studied him for a moment before clicking his phone off and shoving it in his pocket. </p><p>They exited the school in awkward silence, tension in the air. Roman led, head held high and a look on his face that shouted ‘don’t talk to me if you want to keep your organs in place’. While, on the other hand, Virgil walked behind him with his hands in his pockets and a constant scowl on his face. His vibe was more ‘look at me the wrong way and I’ll either kick you in the shins or cry’. Needless to say, neither of them passed the vibe check. </p><p>Roman entered his car, carelessly tossing his backpack behind the seat. He pulled out his phone and began typing away at the screen as Virgil shuffled in, letting his backpack sit on his lap. Virgil sat in silence until Roman sighed quietly and pulled out of the student parking lot, his phone still open and on his lap. Once they were on the road, the jock picked up his phone again and used one hand to type a message to his friend while the other stayed on the wheel. Roman’s eyes flickered between the screen and the road in front of him.</p><p>Virgil noticeably tensed up as he saw the boy text while driving. He shuffled in his seat, gripping his seatbelt in fear. </p><p>“Hey, dude, look at the road”</p><p>He said, his voice deeper than usual. His leg bounced against the floor of the car, his eyes carefully studying the idiotic driver to his left. This earned him a glare from the taller boy.</p><p>“Calm down, nothing’s gonna happen, you pussy”</p><p>He insulted carelessly. Virgil shook his head, insistent in his morals. He wouldn’t let this guy be the reason he’s dead. A few moments passed in tense and uncomfortable silence, and Virgil’s anxieties got the best of him. He looked over at Roman, putting a hand on the boy’s arm.</p><p>“I’m serious, dude, get the fuck off your phone, you’re driving”</p><p>Roman shook off his hand, turning his head to face him. His face was lightly dusted in a pink blush that spread across his cheeks, probably from anger. </p><p>“What makes you think you have any right to touch me?!”</p><p>He shouted, making the smaller boy flinch. Virgil looked between Roman and the road, his eyes widening as he saw an oncoming car. Roman’s eyes were locked with his, and he needed to act fast or they’d be fucked. Especially Roman, who, for some reason, didn’t wear his seatbelt. </p><p>“Fuck! Watch out!”</p><p>Virgil shouted, grabbing the wheel and swerving away from the car seconds before impact. He was panting and his hands were shaking badly. He leaned back in his seat as he watched Roman’s movements. The taller boy’s expression changed from one of anger, to one of fear, and then to one of guilt. </p><p>They drove the rest of the way to Roman’s house in shameful silence, Virgil biting on the sleeve of his hoodie and Roman with his eyes glued to the road. His phone resided on the center console, screen faced down and ringer off. Once the car came to a stop, Roman looked over at Virgil, who nervously returned the glance.</p><p>“Thank you, Virgil.”</p><p>Roman said, shocking the emo next to him. Was… he being serious? Was this a genuine apology?</p><p>“Uh… yeah, dude. No problem”</p><p>He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Yeah, Virgil acted cool. He was a cool dude, most of the time. But, he was terrified. He could’ve been hurt. And ROMAN could’ve been hurt even worse. Goddamn idiot… texting and driving? Really?</p><p>Virgil and Roman exited the car, moving up the walkway to a gorgeous, huge house. Virgil looked up at the house in awe, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.</p><p>“You-you live here?”</p><p>He asked, blushing a bit at how stupid he sounded. Of course Roman lived here. That’s why he was opening the door with his key, you dumbass.</p><p>“Uh… yeah, I do”</p><p>Roman said, sounding uninterested. He opened the door, letting himself in first and leaving it open behind him.</p><p>“Shut the door when you come in”</p><p>He said over his shoulder. Virgil did as told, shutting the door delicately behind himself. He followed Roman up the beautifully white staircase, his eyes wide and scanning the walls that were covered in large, fancy paintings. Roman led the way to his room, tossing his backpack onto his king sized bed and flopping down next to it ungracefully. </p><p>Virgil stood in front of Roman, studying him carefully. Being too afraid to sit down, he shifted his weight between his feet awkwardly. Roman’s eyes flickered up to meet his, smirking a bit at Virgil’s obviously uncomfortable stance. </p><p>“Sit down, idiot. I don’t bite”</p><p>He said, gesturing to a spot across from him. Virgil rolled his eyes, taking a seat and tossing a glare Roman’s way. </p><p>“Maybe not, but God knows you’ll hit”</p><p> </p><p>He said, earning a dark chuckle. Virgil looked down at his backpack, taking out his laptop and opening it to the English assignment. Roman took out his laptop as well, opening up their shared google doc. He cleared his throat, catching Virgil’s attention. </p><p>“Here’s my idea; I tell you what I want the presentation to be about, and you write it” </p><p>He said, smirking. Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed, looking Roman up and down as if to silently ask if he was being serious. </p><p>“Roman, what? You want me to do the entire project?”</p><p>Virgil asked, crossing his legs on the bed and staring at the jock in disbelief. Roman gave him a nod and smile. Virgil couldn’t believe his goddamn ears. </p><p>“Well, it’s either that, or I tell my friends you're just as much of a bitch we think you are. And they'll do with you as they see fit. Your choice”</p><p>Virgil, refusing to deal with this physical bullying anymore, nodded. He bit his lip, letting out an annoyed breath. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it”</p><p>And so, Virgil began working on the presentation. Roman chose the topic of theater, seeing as he was the lead in the play. Don’t ask how this guy juggled all of his extracurriculars. Football and the school musical… but he was getting D’s in most of his classes, so that might be the reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! If you're still reading this silly little fic, I both thank and applaud you. Once again, please tell me if I need to add a warning!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about an hour or so, Virgil needed a break. He was tired and didn’t want to keep writing about Broadway. </p><p>“Where’s your bathroom?”</p><p>He asked, waking Roman from his trance. The kid had been staring at his phone for the past hour and a half without so much as looking up to check on the project. </p><p>“Hm? Oh, bathroom.”</p><p>He said, his voice deeper than normal.</p><p>“Uh, up one more floor, take a left, second door on your right”</p><p>He said, as if Virgil, being the clumsy bitch he was, wouldn’t get lost. But, Virgil didn’t care if he did end up getting lost; he just needed to get out of this room. So, without another word, Virgil left Roman’s room and followed the directions given to him by the idiotic teenager. He went upstairs, took a left, and found that the second door on his right was not the bathroom. He groaned, running his hand through his hair. </p><p>He knew he’d need to find it anyway, so he started looking around. Peeking his head into each room, he searched for the goddamn bathroom for who knows how long until, suddenly, Virgil heard a loud, hearty bark from behind him. His eyes shot open and he slowly turned around. In front of him stood a pit bull that reached his waist when standing on all four legs. The dog, whose black, leather collar read  ‘Alaska’ stepped forward, growling quietly at the intruder. Virgil put his hands up, as if surrendering to the dog. </p><p>“He-hey, girl”</p><p>He said softly, backing himself into a wall. Alaska stepped forward once again, sniffing Virgil’s pant leg. He held his breath, pressing his head against the wall and shut his eyes tightly. Alaska sat down in front of him, giving out two deep barks. Virgil’s eyes shot open, looking down at the dog. He carefully knelt down to her level, lifting his shaking hand ever so hesitantly, allowing her to sniff him. Alaska took the offer, sniffing the back of Virgil’s hand before licking his palm gently. </p><p>A small smile spread across Virgil’s face as he lightly pet Alaska, his hand brushing down the back of her head and shoulders. Her head moved to rest on Virgil’s knee, making the boy chuckle quietly. </p><p>“You’re a good girl, yeah?”</p><p>He said, his voice softer than anyone’s ever heard it before. Sadly, the cute moment didn’t last very long. Soon enough, a set of quick footsteps echoed in the large house, making Virgil’s head snap up and Alaska growl lowly. He kept petting the dog to calm her down as Roman was revealed, his eyes blown wide in shock at the sight of his aggressive dog sitting with the strange boy. </p><p>“Hey, watch out. She’s feisty”</p><p>Roman said, taking a step towards the pair on the floor. Alaska stood from Virgil’s lap, barking at Roman angrily. Virgil continued to pet her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </p><p>“Does she not like you?”</p><p>He asked, earning a glare from the taller boy. Virgil stood up, the pit bull staying at his side. Roman huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“No! She doesn’t really like anyone-“</p><p>Roman said, his eyes flickering between his dog and his… acquaintance? He didn’t know what to call him, honestly. Virgil smirked a bit, leaning a hand down to gently pet the top of Alaska’s head. </p><p>“Looks like she doesn’t mind me”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil said smugly. He smiled even wider when Roman approached him angrily and Alaska let out a deep growl, stepping between Virgil and her owner. Roman flinched, taking a step back. He groaned in frustration, stomping his foot on the floor. </p><p>“God fucking damnit! Fine! Just, come back to my room, dude. We gotta finish the project”</p><p>Virgil looked between Roman and Alaska, petting the dog’s back to calm her down. He gave a soft nod, looking up at the jock in front of him. </p><p>“Alright. But I’m bringing Alaska”</p><p>And that’s how the boys ended up in Roman’s room, sitting on the floor with Virgil slowly warming Alaska up to Roman. Soon, she allowed him to pet her, though she was still sitting in Virgil’s lap. Was she a little too big to be sitting on Virgil? Maybe. Did either Alaska or Virgil care much? No. </p><p>Roman smiled softly as he pet his dog, his hands running softly across her back. His eyes flickered up to look at Virgil, who was smiling even wider than he was, scratching behind Alaska’s ear. </p><p>“How’d you do it?”</p><p>Roman asked, his expression…. calm. For the first time ever, Virgil saw Roman being chill. The emo with a dog in his lap smirked a bit, his hand moving to pet the top of Alaska’s head.</p><p>“I was slow with her. Patience is key. Something you should learn, honestly”</p><p>Virgil said, his eyes falling back down to look at the dog. He cooed quietly, running his hand along Alaska’s back, his fingers barely brushing past Roman’s. Roman rolled his eyes, standing from the floor and plopping down onto his bed. </p><p>“Alright, whatever. Your point has been made. Now get up here and do the assignment with me”</p><p>Virgil begrudgingly rose from his spot on the floor. He gave Alaska one last scratch behind her ear before sitting on Roman’s bed, across from the jock. He pulled his laptop towards himself, his legs crossed on the bed. </p><p>“If I’m honest with you, dude, I really hate this topic”</p><p>Virgil said, causing Roman to raise an eyebrow. The smaller boy shrugged, giving Roman a soft smile. He rested his chin on his hand before saying;</p><p>“You can’t blame me, I’ve never liked all this extra shit. So, what makes you think I’d enjoy writing about it for hours on end?”</p><p>Roman groaned, leaning back in bed with an annoyed huff.</p><p>“Alright then, Brad Pitiful. What would YOU prefer to do?”</p><p>Roman, who was in a better mood, asked Virgil, causing the boy to turn his head to the side in confusion. He raised an eyebrow at Roman’s question.</p><p>“You’re actually asking for my opinion? Like, actually..?”</p><p>Virgil said, his voice soft and uncertain. For whatever reason, this made Roman’s heart clench in his chest. He grimaced a bit at Virgil’s question, giving him a weak smile.</p><p>“Yeah, Virgil. I, uh.. I am”</p><p>Virgil gave a soft smile in return, looking up at Roman with his hazel, doe eyes. The shorter boy cleared his throat, his eyes flickering back down to his laptop screen.</p><p>“I was thinking… maybe something more artsy? If I’m going to be writing it anyway, I think we’d get a better grade if the topic is something I find interesting.”</p><p>Roman’s eyes were glued on Virgil, and he gave an encouraging nod, silently telling the boy to keep going. Maybe Roman had been wrong about this guy..</p><p>“Well, we could do a research project on the ancient sculpture of Hercules by Glykon. Since you’re probably a Disney fanatic, we could mix fact and fiction together by researching Hercules’ true story and comparing it to the Disney recreation of it!”</p><p>Virgil said, growing more and more passionate as he explained his idea, his smile spreading. When he finished his nerdy spiel, he looked up at Roman, half expecting to hear the taller boy laugh and ridicule him. Instead, Roman was smiling brighter than before, his eyes wide. </p><p>“Virgil, I think that’s a great idea”</p><p>He said, automatically renaming their google doc to ‘Hercules vs. Hercules’. Virgil blushed a bit, his eyes falling back down to his laptop.</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>He asked, earning a nod from Roman. He’s done it! Roman wasn’t on the verge of killing him anymore! This… this is great! Now Virgil could roam the halls without worrying if he was going to get pinned against the goddamn lockers. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today didn't go so badly. That's a change-</p><p>Nothing bad happens in this chapter, but angst and violence will ensue in the next. So, be careful and watch out for yourselves!</p><p>Gosh, this chapter's short! I apologize!</p><p>With love,<br/>Nina :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman and Virgil got to work on the project, writing and bantering and snacking on pretzels that Roman didn’t even know he had in his room, for hours! Soon, it was 12 a.m and both boys were deeply invested in their writing. </p><p>They helped each other as well; Virgil gently correcting Roman’s grammar, and Roman helping to make the story more interesting. They had a few discussions about the true messages in Disney movies, but it didn’t last long as Virgil had gotten a call from his mother telling him to either go home right now or sleepover because she and Virgil’s mama were going to sleep. </p><p>He looked up at Roman, saying</p><p>“I should head home. My mother wants me in a bed by 12:30”</p><p>Roman seemed to deflate a bit, but still gave the smaller boy a shrug.</p><p>“If you insist. Same time tomorrow after school?”</p><p>Virgil nodded at the boy’s request, beginning to pack his things. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, giving Roman a two finger salute. Roman stood from the bed, grabbing his car keys.</p><p>“Yo, you need a ride?”</p><p>He asked, lifting up his keys so Virgil could see them. Virgil seemed to debate the offer in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. Eventually, he shook his head, walking towards the bedroom door.</p><p>“I think I’ll be alright. Thanks though”</p><p>He said, leaving Roman in his room. He walked down the stairs, petting Alaska gently </p><p>“Bye, girl. Be good”</p><p>He said with a smile before exiting the house. </p><p>Virgil inhaled deeply, walking down the path of Roman’s house with a blissful look on his face. He walked down the street, the roads lit up by the lamp posts along the sidewalks. It was so calm outside... Virgil loved it. Today wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. Maybe… maybe life wouldn’t be so bad anymore. </p><p>Virgil’s house was about a twenty minute walk from Roman’s, so he put in his earbuds and listened to some music to help pass the time. What he wasn’t expecting was to feel a strong, painful grip on his bicep, yanking him into a dark alley</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW:<br/>Homophobic slurs<br/>Physical bullying<br/>Almost panic attack<br/>Crying<br/>Broken body part, but not very descriptive</p><p>This is also short! I have no idea what's goin on with my creativity, but bear with me! The chapters will get long again soon, i promise </p><p>Please heed the warnings and stay safe! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What he wasn’t expecting was to feel a strong, painful grip on his bicep, yanking him into a dark alley</p><p>Virgil tried to scream for help, but a hand clasped over his mouth before he could even make a sound. He was kicked to the ground, the stranger’s foot colliding roughly with Virgil’s lower back to bring him down. </p><p>Virgil’s breath was quick and shallow, his phone and backpack tossed away from him, out of reach. He looked up hesitantly to see who was doing this to him. What did he do to deserve this shit NOW?</p><p>Two men stood over him, one was the one that kicked him down, and one holding a phone, recording everything with a smirk on his face. Oh. He knew who these people were. Chad and Brent, two football players at his school. They were pretty close friends with Roman, and.. they smelt like… beer. </p><p>The taller boy, Chad, grabbed Virgil’s arm, forcing him to stand again. He shoved the shorter boy against a wall, the back of his head colliding with the bricks. Virgil gasped sharply, a blast of pain emerging at his temples.</p><p>Brent, the boy holding the phone, was laughing hysterically. </p><p>“Awww, look at the little fag. What, did that hurt? Huh?!”</p><p>He said, making Virgil flinch back in fear. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Virgil looked up at the two boys in fear, his eyes wide and filled with tears.</p><p>“Get the hell away from me! I didn’t do shit to you idiots-”</p><p>Virgil said in an attempt to feign confidence. Chad balled his right hand into a fist and collided it with Virgil’s jaw. Virgil’s head whipped to the side due to the impact, but Chad grabbed him again before he could even stumble. He forced Virgil onto the ground, making the boy get on one knee. </p><p>“Watch your fucking tone, bitch”</p><p>He growled, grabbing Virgil’s arm and pulling it backwards, causing the boy to shout in pain. He tried to wiggle out of the jock’s grip, to no avail.</p><p>“You think you can hang out with us, hm? You think that just cause you’re Roman’s partner and he hasn’t killed you yet, you're cool?! Well, you're wrong.. You're nothing more than a useless faggot!”</p><p>Everything hurt. Virgil’s back ached from being kicked to the ground. Virgil’s temples were throbbing from the impact with the brick wall. His jaw stung from being punched fairly hard. His knees were ready to give way due to kneeling for so long, and his shoulder felt like it was just about ready to pop because of how much pressure Chad was putting on it. </p><p>Virgil was panting hard, his eyes hesitantly flickered up to the boys in front of him, a single tear falling from his eyes. Brent smirked, leaning down a bit, condescendingly.</p><p>“Awww, look, the gay boy’s crying! What, you want me to call your boyfriend?”</p><p>A scowl resided on Virgil’s face as his eyes flickered between Brent’s eyes and his phone. </p><p>Virgil had no choice. He needed to do something, anything. He wouldn't go down without a fight.</p><p>“Fuck you”</p><p>He said, using his free arm to punch Brent in the crotch. The jock groaned, dropping his phone to the ground and grabbing his private area in pain. The taller boy could barely breathe, falling to his knees and resting his forehead on the pavement.</p><p>Chad acted immediately, gripping Virgil’s wrist tightly and yanking it up quickly and harshly

</p><p>A snap was heard echo through the alleyway.

</p><p>Virgil shouted loudly in pain, his torso falling down on the pavement. His eyes were shut tightly, and his heartbeat was so loud he could barely hear the two boy’s running away in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oUCH but also fluff? yeah?<br/>you meet virgil's moms<br/>they're cute<br/>okay, yeah<br/>i'm sorry about how short this chapter is, the next one will be longer and with more context! Promise!</p><p>tw:<br/>none, i think. but, please correct me if you find any!<br/>as always, stay safe :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. He dodged everyone’s questions about how this happened, refusing to speak at all until he was back home. His moms sat next to Virgil on his bed, his mama speaking up first.</p><p>“Oh, baby… you’re all bruised up..”</p><p>She whispered, tears in her eyes. Virgil’s back and jaw were badly bruised, dark purple and blue colors sprouting from his very sensitive skin. He looked up to her, giving her a sad glance and smile.</p><p>“I’m okay, ma. Please, don’t cry”</p><p>He said softly, his voice hoarse from the screaming that took place just a few hours ago. His arm was wrapped tightly in a black cast, resting on a sling that came around his neck and shoulder. </p><p>His mother sat next to his mama, her hand rubbing soothing circles on her wife’s back. She looked down at Virgil, giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh, you know how she worries, darling. We just… we just can’t bear to see you getting hurt like this, Virge”</p><p>She said, trying to show her concern for her son. How could they not worry? They got a call from the hospital at 1:30 a.m. telling them that their son was in there with a broken arm and bruises all over his body? Some new, some old?</p><p>Virgil looked between his two moms, biting his lip gently. His mother spoke up after a few minutes, trying to get some type of information out of her son so that they could both help him.</p><p>“How long has this type of thing been going on, hun? How long… have you been keeping this from us?”</p><p>Virgil flinched at the pain in his mother’s voice. Of course they were afraid for him, he was jumped in the middle of the night. But… now they know about the bullying at school.. That was a different issue entirely</p><p>“Guys, please, it’s not that big. I’m okay!”</p><p>He said, trying to ease his parents’ worries. Obviously it didn’t work very well. He huffed, using his unbroken arm to reach forward, taking his mother’s hand in his own</p><p>“I promise… this was all just some stupid misunderstanding. I’m okay. I’d tell you guys if I was in danger, and I’m not”</p><p>His moms, though definitely not convinced, nodded. They both agreed to give Virgil some time to open up when he was ready, but they’d be monitoring him more now. </p><p>No more going outside at night when he was alone. His mama would be texting and calling every so often to check in, and if he didn’t answer, she would be driving to go pick him up, no questions asked. Sure, it was a little strict, but it was for Virgil’s safety. And, it was a mutual agreement; Virgil had no complaints about the rules, he just wanted the conversation to be over. </p><p>With a few more reassurances, Virgil finally got his moms to get to bed. They both gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving his room, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>Virgil didn’t sleep very well that night. How could he? Tomorrow, he needed to go into school and see the boys who did this to him. But that was tomorrow, and this was today. </p><p>Even though it took him awhile to get to bed, once he was asleep, he slept soundly. He’d deal with whatever came at him when it was actually happening. He was too tired to deal with his thought and anxieties right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little longer than usual, but not by much.<br/>Stuff happens in this chapter and the next one<br/>Virgil does not like most people right now, including Roman<br/>Roman feels guilty</p><p>TW:<br/>1 homophobic slur<br/>Reference to the night Virgil was jumped<br/>Guilt<br/>Loss of trust<br/>Anger, but not expressed much at all</p><p>Tell me if I missed anything, and as always, stay safe, loves &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up the next day to knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned, slowly waking up. He tried to run his hand through his hair, but soon remembered that his dominant arm had been broken and he couldn’t move it. God, this was going to make things so much harder…</p><p>His mama said softly through the door, her voice tired;</p><p>“Virgie, it’s time to wake up- you’ve gotta get to school”</p><p>She said softly. Virgil huffed, letting out a groan from deep in his throat. God, he didn’t want to go to school. But, like usual, he didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.</p><p>“Mkay- thanks, mama”</p><p>He said, his voice deep and groggy. He slowly got up from his bed, shivering at the cool air that surrounded him. </p><p>It took him longer than usual to get dressed, needing to put his pants on with one hand, and trying extra hard to get his shirt and sweatshirt on</p><p>He looked down at his untied shoelaces with contempt, deciding to leave them undone for now. He tucked the laces into his shoe, huffing when he finally finished getting himself ready. </p><p>He brushed his teeth while some music was blasting in his ear, mumbling along to the song. He said goodbye to his mama before he left, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He loved his parents, even if they were a little overbearing. </p><p>He got on the school bus just before it left. Normally, he’d walk, but that was now added to the rules his moms put in place. So, he just sat in the back with his headphones on until the bus reached the school. </p><p>He thanked the bus driver as he got off, putting his backpack over his shoulder. His broken arm sat in its sling, disabling him from writing or drawing, since Chad broke his right arm. Goddamn prick…</p><p> </p><p>He entered the school, his head down and his eyes glued to his feet. The bruise on his jaw wasn’t much better, and was still very sensitive. He had gotten a few looks, probably from people who were wondering who finally fucked up the emo scum bag of the school…</p><p>It wasn’t until he was at his locker that he heard a boy shout his name in shock. He turned around to see Patton with tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Holy-“</p><p>He said, running to Virgil. Patton stopped right in front of the boy, his eyes wide and his breath quick.</p><p>“What happened to you?!”</p><p>He said, putting a hand on Virgil’s cheek, lifting his face to look at the dark bruise on his jaw. He looked down at Virgil's cast as well, filling with worry for his friend. Virgil took a deep breath before explaining what had happened. Patton was the first person to know the whole story from Virgil's perspective... but he wouldn’t be the only one. </p><p>Virgil and Patton walked to first period, English, which just happened to be the only class that both of them shared. The emo boy walked with his head down once again, avoiding any and all eye contact with anyone around him. He slumped into the classroom, sitting in the back.</p><p>He rolled his shoulders back a bit, the sling on his arm beginning to dig into his skin. He huffed, fixing the strap with his left hand as two tall boys walked up to him. Virgil looked up, meeting eyes with the people who had given him the cast in the first place. </p><p>Chad and Brent looked proud as they walked up to their victim, their heads held high like they ran the world. Chad smacked his hand down on Virgil’s desk, making the smaller boy flinch.</p><p>“Looks like he’s learning… no sassy remarks yet, fag?”</p><p>Chad asked with his eyebrows raised, earning a glare from Virgil. The smaller boy shook his head, too afraid to say anything right now. Brent was about to add something, but was interrupted by Roman walking into the room, his eyes immediately falling on the broken boy in the back.</p><p>He walked over to Virgil, moving himself in between Chad and Brent. The tallest boy reached forward, putting his hands on the shoulders of the ones on either side of him.</p><p>“Well well well… what do we have here, boys?”</p><p>He asked, giving Virgil a subtle, reassuring nod. He wouldn’t hurt him again. Not now at least. Chad smirked, looking down at Virgil.</p><p>“Aw, just makin’ sure your English partner knows to behave around us, that’s all. I’m pretty sure he gets the message now, hm?”</p><p>He said, gesturing to Virgil’s bruised and beaten body. Roman smirked at the sight, showing Chad and Brent that he didn’t mind what they did. But, inside? He felt so guilty. This wouldn’t have happened to Virgil if he was partnered with someone else, and he knew that. Roman would just need to make it up to the boy</p><p>“Looks like he does. Hasn’t said a word yet, has he?”</p><p>Roman asked, already knowing the answer. Chad and Brent shook their heads in response. Virgil bit his lip, looking up at the three boys towering over him.</p><p>He noticed Roman’s soft nod when he first came, but that didn’t mean much to him. Sure, it was nice to know that Roman was gonna leave him alone, but that didn’t change anything with the other football players in front of him. They’d still do whatever they wanted with him, and Roman would just stand and watch, cheering them on.</p><p>The bell rang and the three boys moved to their seats, Roman sitting right in front of Virgil. The short boy’s leg bounced under the desk, his heart racing in his chest. He looked down at his desk for most of the class, refusing to look at anyone around him, even Patton, who had sat down next to him after the confrontation with the jocks.</p><p>He waited silently until the teacher told them to get with their partners to resume their projects. The rest of the students stood up, walking to their partners and holding their laptops. But, Virgil stayed where he was, unable to get up. Roman turned his chair around to face the smaller boy, raising an eyebrow at him</p><p>“Are you not gonna come over here?”</p><p>He asked, earning a glare from Virgil, who shook his head no. Roman bit his lip softly, moving his chair closer so he was across from Virgil on the other side of the desk.</p><p>“I know what they did to you. I’m so sorry I didn’t warn you before, they texted me right after you left my house to tell me their plan. I just.. I didn’t think it was gonna be this bad..”</p><p>He whispered, eyeing Virgil carefully. The smaller boy looked up at Roman, his face expressionless. He shook his head at Roman’s words, his eyes glossed over.</p><p>“Your friends jumped me last night, and you knew it was gonna happen?”</p><p>Virgil replied quietly, his voice deep and unsteady. He saw Roman cringe at the sentence, his eyes falling to Virgil’s cast, then his bruised jaw, then back up to meet the stare of the angry boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Virgil lifting his left hand</p><p>“Don’t… please, don’t pretend like you care, Roman, cause I don’t believe it. It’s fine. I’m fine. Can we move on?”</p><p>Roman didn’t want to just let this slide. The guilt building within him had become too much to handle. But, he couldn’t make Virgil talk about something he didn’t want to talk about. So, he agreed, and the boys silently and awkwardly worked on the project until the bell rang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>F L U F F</p><p>the beginning of something cute and gay </p><p>hehe, i hope y'all enjoy</p><p>TW:<br/>none, i think, but please tell me if you think there should be some</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the day had ended, Roman waited for Virgil at the exit of the school. He stood there with his phone tucked away in his back pocket, his hands fiddling with his car keys. He waited for maybe twenty minutes before he saw the all black wearing boy walk down the hallway. Roman stepped forward, looking down at him. </p><p>Virgil’s eyes flickered up to meet Roman’s, his gaze numb and glassy. Roman bit his lip, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“My house still…?”</p><p>Virgil glared up at the jock, opening his mouth to respond, but Roman beat him to it</p><p>“I won’t let anyone even know you're coming over. No one's going to hurt you anymore, I promise. I just… I want to make it up to you, if you'll give me a chance” </p><p>He explained before Virgil could interrupt him. The shorter boy looked uneasy with the idea, but nodded. He hesitantly stepped past Roman. </p><p>“Just.. don’t come near me right now, okay? I don’t want anyone close”</p><p>He explained, his voice light and shaky. The boy sounded as if he could be shattered by any sudden sound. </p><p>Roman fell a bit in composure, looking guilty and weighted. He knew Virgil needed his space right now… he just wished things went differently yesterday. He wished he could go back and stop it all from happening. </p><p>“I won’t touch you, okay? The closest you need to be to me is when we’re in the car. Then, you can go sit with Alaska for however long you want”</p><p>This reassured Virgil a bit, allowing him to take a breath and steady himself. He nodded, looking up at Roman. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>He agreed, leaving the school with Roman trailing behind him. Their auras had changed since the last time they were both walking like this. </p><p>Roman had his hands in his pockets, his eyes in front of him. His shoulders were still back, but he somehow looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on them. </p><p>Virgil, on the other hand, looked numb. His face was expressionless and his gaze was tired. He looked as if he’d been possessed, his skin sickly pale except for the bruise on his jaw. </p><p>The two boys walked up to the car in silence, getting in and driving to Roman’s house without so much as a word to each other. They were both uncomfortable in this situation, and the first sentence wasn’t even said until they were both inside of the large house. </p><p>Alaska padded up to Virgil, causing him to show the first smile of the day. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly as he knelt down to pet the dog, giving her love and attention. Roman smiled as he saw the two of them.</p><p>He cleared his throat, catching Virgil’s attention. </p><p>“I’ve, uh… I’ve got a surprise for you”</p><p>Roman said, running a hand through his wavy hair. This caused Virgil to furrow his eyebrows, standing from the floor and looking at Roman curiously. </p><p>“What kind of surprise?”</p><p>He asked, his broken arm still hanging from that sling around his neck. Roman gave a gentle smile in return, trying not to look at Virgil's bruises and cast. Instead, he looked into Virgil's beautiful hazel eyes. </p><p>“Well.. let’s say it has something to do with me making it up to you in a way both of us will enjoy”</p><p>He said, his hands clasped together behind his back as he waited for a response from Virgil</p><p>“We obviously don’t need to do it if you don’t want to, I just… thought I could make it up to you this way”</p><p>Roman explained, earning a cautious but sympathetic look. Virgil nodded a bit, stepping towards the taller boy. </p><p>“Fine. Where do we go for this surprise to take place?” </p><p>He asked tiredly, causing Roman to giggle. It made Virgil's heart leap in his chest. Weird…</p><p>Roman gestured up the stairs again, silently asking Virgil to follow him. The boys walked up the stairs, Roman leading with a smile on his face. He had set something up just for the two of them, and god, he hoped Virgil liked it. </p><p>He opened his bedroom door, letting Virgil walk in. The floor was covered in blankets, pillows, snacks, and sodas. The t.v showed a Disney plus home screen, ready to play any movie Virgil’s heart desired.</p><p>Roman spoke up, since Virgil was scanning the room in awe. </p><p>“I wanted to do something to make you feel more comfortable with me… and, also to.. apologize. What I did was wrong, and I can’t forgive myself for it. I just... I hope that one day, you will”</p><p>He said, rubbing his own bicep awkwardly as he waited for a response, his face dusted a light pink. </p><p>Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes were filling with tears. He turned over to look at Roman, a small smile on his face. </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>He whispered, making Roman’s heart leap in his chest. They both shared a gentle smile before the taller boy gestured to the floor. </p><p>“Well, let’s take a seat”</p><p>He said, his eyes sparkling. And so, the boys sat at the ends of the blanket with Alaska plopped down in the middle. </p><p>The first movie was Beauty and the Beast, which ended up with the boys having a lighthearted debate about bestiality and Stolkholm Syndrome. </p><p>They shuffled a little closer to each other now, Alaska residing on Virgil’s lap. Second movie, Mulan, caused the boys to talk about Disney punching gender roles in the face. </p><p>By the third movie, Tangled, Alaska had left the room. The two boys were basically shoulder-to-shoulder with a bowl of popcorn on Roman’s lap. </p><p>Virgil and Roman quietly sang along with Rapunzel, both of them becoming sleepy as the movie went on. </p><p>Virgil was the first to fall asleep, his eyes shutting just as Rapunzel was returned to the tower. He leaned against Roman, his head resting on the taller boy’s shoulder. </p><p>Roman looked over to see Virgil fast asleep. He smiled softly, gently taking the smaller boy into his arms and lifting him up. Virgil stirred a bit in his sleep, but stopped when Roman cooed quietly, whispering sweet nothings.</p><p>He set Virgil down on his bed, covering him with the blanket.</p><p>"Good night, Virgil."</p><p>He whispered. Without even thinking, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil's forehead. </p><p>Roman left the room to go sleep in one of the guest rooms, his heart beating in his chest.</p><p>'Oh my God, I kissed him'</p><p>He whispered to himself</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laid in Roman's room, his heart beating in his chest</p><p>'Oh my God.... he kissed me'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is short, but it's fluffy, so we're fineeeee<br/>next chapter will be longer!<br/>enjoy the fluff</p><p>tw:<br/>none, but please correct me if i'm wrong!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Virgil woke up to twenty three texts and seven missed calls from his moms. He winced, sitting up in bed and sending a reply to their frantic messages. Virgil immediately recognized that he was NOT in his own bed. </p><p>A few moments later, a gentle knock sounded on the shut bedroom door. The person on the other side of the door said;</p><p>“Virgil..? Are you awake?”</p><p>It was Roman. </p><p>Virgil’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of the boy’s deep and soothing voice. The memory of what had happened last night came back to him in a rush, making the shorter one blush.</p><p>Virgil took a steadying breath before replying, his voice a bit scratchy since it was so early</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m up. Come in”</p><p>The door opened to reveal Roman in his ripped jeans and white shirt, his hair damp. Hm. He must’ve taken a shower. He looked good like this..</p><p>Virgil blushed darker at the sight, his eyes somehow unable to move away from Roman’s body. The taller boy noticed Virgil’s stare and looked down, blushing as well</p><p>“You fell asleep during the movie, so I put you in my bed. I hope you don’t mind, I just didn’t want to wake you. You were so...calm”</p><p>He said, his eyes flickering back up to meet Virgil’s. The smaller boy gave a gentle smile, getting out of bed and looking up at Roman. </p><p>“I.. I didn’t mind at all, Ro”</p><p>He said, smiling as he saw Roman blush more at the nickname. Roman gave the shorter boy a smile, stepping back towards the door. </p><p>“C’mon. Breakfast is ready” </p><p>He said.</p><p>And so, Virgil followed Roman down the stairs to the large, modern kitchen. Roman pulled out a chair for Virgil, bowing like the shorter boy was royalty. Virgil chuckled, lightly hitting Roman’s upper arm</p><p>“You absolute dork”</p><p>He said, taking the seat, and looking up at Roman. The taller boy smiled back, falling down in the chair next to him</p><p>“You know you love my dorkiness."</p><p>He smiled, earning a small huff from Virgil</p><p>"I hope you like pancakes”</p><p>Roman said, pulling the two plates towards himself, giving Virgil’s food to him first. Virgil smiled down at his plate, picking up the silver fork on his right.</p><p>“Thanks, it looks great”</p><p>He said, about to take a bite.</p><p>He was interrupted by a small vibration from his phone. He put his fork back down, pulling out his phone to check who it was. </p><p>His eyes widened and he almost dropped the device into his food when he looked at the time</p><p>“Oh my God! Roman, it’s 9:30!”</p><p>He said, standing from his chair. Roman just gave a gentle laugh, putting his hand on Virgil’s forearm</p><p>“We’re playing hooky for today, okay? I wanted to make sure you were comfortable before we go back to school”</p><p>Virgil was nodding along to what Roman was saying, but in reality he wasn’t paying attention to the boy’s words at all. All he could think about was the gentle but firm grip on his arm, and how his heart swelled when he heard Roman’s deep voice. It made his cheeks redden, his heart pound in his chest, his hands sweat, his lips turn upward in a stupid smile.</p><p>Oh shit</p><p>Virgil liked Roman</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe. sooooooooooo much gay. enjoy &lt;3</p><p>let me know what you guys want to happen in the comments! I haven't written the next chapter yet, so i'll need some ideas of what to do to pass the time in Roman's room :)</p><p>this chapter is short, but the next few chapters are going to be longer! i hope-</p><p>a l s o , i've been trying to keep the schedule of posting AT LEAST once a day! It's been going well so far, but i apologize in advance if it does not end up working out that way in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil liked Roman</p><p>How could this possibly happen?! I mean, Roman was muscular, and handsome, and tall, and had a gorgeous smile, and he’s really making an effort to fix things! And, God, he had amazing hair. Virgil just wanted to run his fingers through those locks. AND he had given Virgil a kiss last night!</p><p>UGH! Okay! Okay. Virgil just needed to focus on what was happening right now. What was it that Roman had told him? They were playing hooky for today, right?</p><p>Roman looked up at Virgil, still sitting in his chair. He raised a concerned eyebrow, slowly pulling the shorter boy to sit back down. </p><p>“You okay? You basically turned red, and you look all dazed”</p><p>He pointed out with a sympathetic smile. This only caused Virgil’s blush to worsen, making Roman’s heart flutter in his chest. </p><p>The taller boy could barely believe how adorable Virgil was. How was he even able to yell at this boy, let alone hurt him? How had he not seen this before? He just wanted to hug him, hold him, protect him, kiss him!</p><p>Oh..</p><p>Looks like Roman’s in the same position Virgil is.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, Roman’s heart swelling as he looked down at the smaller boy. Neither of them could bring themselves to pull their eyes away, even for a moment.</p><p>Eventually, Virgil woke up from his daydream, blinking a bit as he came crashing back to reality.</p><p>Roman’s hand on his arm. Sitting a few feet from each other. Blushing faces. Soft smiles. Eyes connected.</p><p>It was… perfect</p><p>Virgil cleared his throat, waking Roman as well. They both giggled nervously, looking down at their plates before meeting eyes once again</p><p>Virgil was the first to speak</p><p>“Playing hooky sounds good”</p><p>He whispered, his voice gentle and low. It made Roman’s heart beat faster than it had been before. The taller boy bit his lip, giving Virgil a gentle nod</p><p>“Good. Let’s finish eating, then we can go hang out in my room. Wanna bring Alaska again?”</p><p>He asked, assuming that Virgil still felt uncomfortable around him. Oh, if only he knew how the emo truly felt</p><p>“N-no. I’m good. I wanna…. I wanna spend some time with you, if that’s alright?”</p><p>Roman smiled back, standing from his chair. He took Virgil’s unbroken hand in his own, pulling him up as well.</p><p>“That’s more than alright, Virgil”</p><p>He said, earning a smile from the smaller boy. God, hearing Roman say his name made him feel so... happy.</p><p>“Let’s go, then”</p><p>The shorter boy said. Roman nodded, leading Virgil towards the stairs</p><p>"Alright, then. Let's go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a tad bit longer than usual<br/>angsty, but not angsty at the VERY beginning and VERY end</p><p>TW:<br/>panic attack<br/>over thinking<br/>self-deprecation<br/>sadness<br/>crying</p><p>p l e a s e be careful, loves. you all know i love my angst, but you should only read it if YOU'RE comfortable with it, okay?</p><p>as always, be safe and enjoy this utter mess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil followed Roman up the stairs. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was holding his hand firmly as they walked up the stairs. He was leading the smaller boy.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s heart fluttered in his chest at the sight. He smiled softly, biting his lip as they reached Roman’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The taller boy released Virgil’s hand, to his dismay, when they walked in. Roman turned to look at Virgil, both of them still blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Roman cleared his throat, his eyes meeting Virgil’s as they shared awkward smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna keep watching the movie…?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman offered softly. He didn’t know what else there was to do. It’s not like they could just sit there and tal-</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was interrupted by a nervous Virgil, his left hand in his pocket and his right arm resting in the sling. Thank God he only needed four or five days with this thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I.. I was wondering if I-I could.. talk to you about something? You don’t have to say yes, I just, I had a question”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil mumbled, obviously very jittery and nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Roman paused, looking at Virgil curiously for a moment before nodding. He sat down on his own bed and gesturing for Virgil to come and take a seat as well</p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy obliged, sitting down across from Roman, just as he had on his first day here. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked into Roman’s emerald eyes, taking in a steady breath </p><p> </p><p>‘Come on, Virgie. You’ve got this. Just… ask him! Don’t be a pussy.’</p><p> </p><p>He tried to reassure himself. Virgil was freaking out, if he was honest. He didn’t know how to ask Roman about this! </p><p> </p><p>“I.. was wondering… wh-”</p><p> </p><p>What if he got mad at the question and went back to tormenting Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>“What made you-”</p><p> </p><p>What if he realized how useless and stupid Virgil REALLY was and he called his friends to come and hurt him again. </p><p> </p><p>“What was it that made you want-”</p><p> </p><p>How could he know that they weren’t on their way right now to break his other arm</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes flickered down to his own lap, biting his lip as his breath quickened. Roman was saying something, but Virgil couldn’t make out the words.</p><p> </p><p>He was too busy hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes were fixed on the red, satin bed sheets, looking glazed over. He gripped his hoodie sleeve tightly with his unharmed hand, his chest heaving quickly. </p><p> </p><p>He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Virgil’s head popped up and he became more panicked than before. </p><p> </p><p>It was Roman</p><p>Roman, the one who would hate him if he ever knew anything about the real Virgil</p><p> </p><p>The one who would go back to hurting the boy if he did anything to tick him off</p><p> </p><p>The one who Virgil was terrified of</p><p> </p><p>The one who Virgil was in love with</p><p> </p><p>The one who probably hated Virgil</p><p> </p><p>That Roman. His hand was on Virgil’s shoulder, and his eyes were blown wide. Was he angry? Was he going to hit Virgil for being a bitch..? </p><p> </p><p>Because that was all he was</p><p> </p><p>A bitch. A loser. A waste of time, space, and air.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes were filling with tears. </p><p> </p><p>He could barely hear Roman’s words of concern, begging the smaller boy to tell him what was wrong, over the sound of his inner voice shouting at him. Over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil let out a broken sob, his cries caught in his throat. He could barely breathe. Virgil was shaking badly and he couldn’t focus on anything.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he finally heard it. Roman’s voice, concerned and urgent, but gentle and firm.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil. Virgil, please! Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up at Roman with wide, watery eyes. He sobbed painfully, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>He gave Roman an uncertain nod. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was quick to help in any way he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can you breathe with me? Virgil, can you do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked, his hand moving to take Virgil’s. The smaller boy nodded again, feeling his hand press against something relatively hard and broad.</p><p> </p><p>He was touching Roman’s chest</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Virgil were making intense eye contact, Virgil still in the midst of his panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe when you feel me breathe, okay? Try and do that for me”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil cried quietly as the pain in his chest worsened, but nodded. He just needed this to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Roman began taking deep, over-exaggerated breaths that Virgil would be able to feel through the shakiness of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The boy tried to follow along, forcing his breath to match Roman’s. It took him awhile, but he was slowly regaining the ability to control his breath and movements with ease once again.</p><p> </p><p>Roman gave him a gentle smile, removing Virgil’s hand from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… are you gonna be alright? Is there something I can get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up to meet Roman’s eyes. He could barely believe how patient this guy was being</p><p> </p><p>“Roman… I-”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged his shoulder up to wipe away a stray tear</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… thank you so much”</p><p> </p><p>Roman held Virgil’s left hand firmly in his own. The grip was secure, but not painful. It was nice… to just feel Roman’s hands on his own</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded softly, moving his free hand up to wipe the tears from Virgil’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it. I’m just… I’m really happy you’re okay”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled back, biting his lip softly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Roman really did care about him....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes of sitting in slightly uncomfortable silence, Roman and Virgil’s eyes met. The taller gave a soft smile to the still shaken up boy, hoping to somehow comfort him.</p><p>“Are you feeling a bit better?”</p><p>He asked, earning a gentle nod from the smaller boy. Virgil shuffled on the bed, crossing his legs and running a hand through his messy hair. </p><p>“I… I guess. Thank you again. You didn’t have to help me, but-”</p><p>Virgil took in a deep, shaky breath. His usually pale face was slightly blushed.</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>Roman felt his heart swell in his chest. Just looking at his face, seeing how he smiled, and spoke; it was amazing. </p><p>Virgil was much more gorgeous than he gave himself credit for.</p><p>“Of course I had to, Virgil. I care about you”</p><p>Virgil’s face lit up a bit when he heard those words. It made Roman’s heart beat even faster. He didn’t think he could take any more!</p><p>“You do? I-I mean, like, actually?”</p><p>Virgil asked, almost awestruck. It was so strange to think that Roman could care about, or even tolerate, someone like him. </p><p>Roman nodded softly, showing a million dollar smile and his perfect teeth. He chuckled softly, offering Virgil his hand.</p><p>Virgil took it, his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>“I know that what I’ve done in the past is… unforgivable. But, I have changed. I truly do care about you, Virgil. And I’m keeping my promise; I will never let anyone hurt you again. Ever”</p><p>Virgil had tears in his eyes once again. But these weren't tears of sadness or fear. They were tears of joy.</p><p>The smaller boy basically collapsed into Roman’s arms, hugging him as he cried quietly.</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you”</p><p>Virgil cried into Roman’s broad chest. The taller boy wrapped his muscular arms around Virgil, holding him protectively. He smiled softly, running a hand through his purple hair in an attempt to soothe him.</p><p>“No problem, Virgie.”</p><p>He whispered.</p><p>He had a sudden urge to do something that he had done before. </p><p>But it was a completely different situation now.</p><p>Because Virgil was awake, not asleep in his bed.</p><p>Roman took a shaky breath and -</p><p>leaned down to press a feather-light kiss on the top of Virgil’s head. </p><p>Both boys blushed deeply, and Virgil’s grip on Roman’s torso tightened. The taller boy squeezed back, biting his bottom lip abashedly.</p><p>“Roman..?”</p><p>Whispered Virgil, his eyes still shut and his grip still firm. </p><p>“Yes, Virgil?”</p><p>The taller boy responded, his heart rate quickening at what Virgil might say. Had he done the wrong thing?</p><p>“I… I-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahahahah i know, i'm an asshole, I'M SORRY!!!</p><p>(no i'm not)</p><p>Also, i'm sorry for going MIA on you guys. i had a lot of personal and mental health stuff going on these past weeks. i hope you understand</p><p>but back to reality</p><p>HEHE</p><p>next chapter will be quite a doozy. i'm sorry this one is so short, especially after i was gone for so long. i'll try and make the next chapter as long as humanely possible!!</p><p>keep checking in, the next chapter could be released in as soon as 2 days or as far as (1) one week. depends on how things go with school and tech week for my musical.</p><p>Alrighty, that's all! thanks, loves &lt;3</p><p>-nina</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhmmmm</p><p>lol have fun reading this one, darlings</p><p>i am very very sorry for being gone for like... many months. family and school and mental health were all just... a lot. but i'm feeling better now! so i'll HOPEFULLY be coming back to my normal posting schedule (but i'm not making any promises because... well, look where that lead us)</p><p>anywayyyyyyy</p><p>as always, stay safe lovlies!!</p><p>-nina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I… I-”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil took in a shaky, uneven breath. He grabbed a fistful of Roman’s shirt into his hand, his face still buried in the man’s chest.</p><p>“I… have a question..”</p><p> </p><p>He whispered, feeling Roman’s muscles tense around him. </p><p> </p><p>Roman hummed in acknowledgment, wordlessly asking him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil bit his lip, his eyes shut tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“God, it’s like a bandaid, just gotta rip it off-”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil whispered to himself. He took one final deep breath before asking his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>He said, his arms gripping Roman’s body even tighter than before. He could hear Roman swallow in preparation.<br/>
Virgil readied himself for rejection and humiliation as he heard Roman’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly... do you like me, Virgil?”</p><p>Virgil stiffened in Roman’s arms. What Roman said had given him hope. But… what if it was a test? What if this was just Roman trying to see if Virgil had a crush on him so he could go and tell the whole school he was gay!</p><p> </p><p>His mind raced with these worrying thoughts, lips still sealed. He kept his eyes shut, taking a shaky breath as he finally opened his mouth to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Roman… I do”</p><p> </p><p>He whispered, already flinching as he prepared for Roman to break out into laughter. For Roman to pull out his phone and call his friends so they could come back and finish the job. </p><p> </p><p>But all Roman did was pull Virgil even closer. He shut his own eyes and let out a small sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Virgil....”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes shot open, and he quickly looked up at Roman. His eyes were filled with a mixture of happiness… and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil whispered helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>“You… are you joking? Is this a prank?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman immediately shook his head. He moved his hands up to cup Virgil’s cheeks. He pulled him a bit closer, smiling sadly down at the shorter boy.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not pranking you. It’s taken me awhile to realize it, but… I think I was hurting you the way I was because I was scared. I was scared because whenever I was around you, my chest tightened and my heart started beating faster”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but Roman gently placed his thumb over the boy’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh… one second, Virgil. Please”</p><p> </p><p>When he got the confirming nod, he removed his thumb from Virgil’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“What I thought was my body’s response to anger and frustration… was actually a crush. I’ve liked you for a while, Virgil. And I'm sorry it took this long for me to say it out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped his mini monologue, looking down at the smaller boy expectantly. When he got no reply, his nervous smile faded a bit and he removed his hands from Virgil’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, and I’m sorry for wasting your time. If you want to go, I completely unders-mmpph!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman was interrupted by a teary-eyed boy grabbing his shirt collar and bringing him down into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s hands moved down to rest on Virgil’s hips, pulling him closer. And Virgil’s hands moved up to tangle into Roman’s now-messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was the first to pull back</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at Virgil, eyes wide and face bright pink. Roman chuckled nervously, taking in a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey”</p><p> </p><p>He whispered</p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggled, ruffling up Roman’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>He whispered back anxiously. They stood in silence for a moment, just gazing into each other’s eyes adoringly. Virgil broke the silence with a question</p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>To which Roman nodded almost immediately </p><p> </p><p>“Very.”</p><p> </p><p>He replied. </p><p>They both smiled and laughed, holding each other close. Roman pulled Virgil into another, more passionate kiss. They were so distracted by the intense aura of love and the thrill of the kiss that they didn’t notice the boy dressed in black and yellow snapping a picture through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no trigger warnings, but a cute make out session in the bathroom does occur</p><p>sorry it took so long to post, loves. I've been extremely busy lately, but im trying to get the next few chapters out soon cause they're gonna be pretty big ones.</p><p>as always, stay safe! love y'all</p><p>-nina &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil got his cast removed a few days after he went to Roman’s house. He had been so giddy since the kiss, replaying it over and over in his head. </p><p> </p><p>He had made a promise to Roman that he wouldn’t tell anyone about it. At first, Virgil thought it was because the taller boy was ashamed of his crush. </p><p> </p><p>But he had explained that it was for both of their safeties. Who knows what Roman’s friends would do if they found out?</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was at school, walking with Patton towards his next class when a hand reached out from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped in shock and turned around only to see that it was Roman, who was smiling and holding his wrist lightly </p><p> </p><p>“Pat, I’ll catch up with you” Virgil called over his shoulder and allowed the taller man to lead him towards the bathroom</p><p> </p><p>Roman locked the door and leaned against it, looking over at the shorter boy</p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggled, setting his backpack down and walking over towards Roman, face already starting to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Third time this week, Ro” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hummed, arms moving up to loosely wrap around his boyfriend’s neck.  He kissed him lightly, feeling Roman’s hands move down to rest on his hips</p><p> </p><p>“Miss me that much?</p><p> </p><p>He smirked into Virgil’s lips, humming and pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say,”</p><p>Roman’s deep voice mumbled</p><p>“You’re a good kisser”</p><p> </p><p>That made Virgil’s heart flutter in his chest. Instead of responding with another remark, he just pulled Roman closer and deepened the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s tongue lightly prodding against Virgil’s lips and the shorter boy parted them, allowing the taller man to explore his mouth lazily</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of their make-out session, the bell rang and startled them both. Virgil chuckled, resting his head on Roman’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get to class”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed quietly. Roman nodded in agreement, kissing the top of the boy’s head before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies in advance if I toss you a dirty look later today, Brent’s my partner in chemistry and…. well, you know how he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, kissing Roman’s shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, babe. It’s okay”</p><p> </p><p>He said with a small smile,</p><p> </p><p>“You go out first. Knowing Patton, he’s probably waiting for me, and if he sees us come out of the bathroom together, he’ll question me to no end”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled, ushering Roman out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“See you after school!” </p><p> </p><p>He whispered, beaming</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Virge”</p><p> </p><p>Roman responded, smiling a bit as he walked to his next class.</p><p> </p><p>When Virgil exited the bathroom, Patton immediately walked up to him and nudged his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't tell me that prick did anything to you”</p><p> </p><p>He said, causing Virgil to smile wider and roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, calm down, I’m completely okay. We’ve gotta get to class”</p><p> </p><p>Patton begrudgingly agreed, walking into their next class and sitting in the back right before the bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>The day had begun at Sanders High School, but there was still so much to unpack and so little time to do so. Planning and scheming against Virgil and Roman was going on during these classes. By whom, you ask?</p><p>You’ll just have to stick around to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: </p><p>photographic evidence<br/>blackmail<br/>threats to be outed<br/>frustrated roman and virgil</p><p>please tell me if you think there are any more i should add! and as always, stay safe xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day was as normal as it could be. Virgil and Roman giving each other subtle smirks and winks in between classes, Roman bumping into him to slip a cute love note in his hoodie pocket, all the cute romantic stuff you’d assume would come from a closeted gay couple</p><p> </p><p>But everything took a turn for the worst after the last period. Roman went to his locker to grab his books for homework. He put in the code and opened it up, shocked to see a picture fall to his feet when he did.</p><p> </p><p>It was him and Virgil at his house…on the day of their first kiss. Roman was keeping Virgil close by holding his hips, and the shorter had his arms draped around Roman’s shoulders loosely.</p><p> </p><p>In the photo, their lips were connected in a deep and passionate kiss, both obviously enjoying themselves. Dark pink blush scattered across both of their cheeks, both smiling into the other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was fuming. He shoved the picture into his pocket quickly and rushed to Virgil’s locker. He grabbed the boy by the bicep and tugged him to another, more private area.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stumbled behind him, almost slipping a few times as he tried to get his boyfriend to tell him what was going on. It was only when Roman reached the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself that he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in trouble, Virgil.” Roman said, digging the photo out of his pocket and giving it to the shorter boy. “Someone caught us, we’re screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil took the picture into his shaking hands, looking down at it as his eyes widened. “What…. but, how?” The boy whispered, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Roman shrugged, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair. “No idea. All I know is that this was a warning. Whoever took this photo wants something from me, or from us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman…” Virgil whispered, turning the picture over. “There’s a message on the back…”</p><p> </p><p>The taller man straightened his back a bit, eyes widening. “What does it say?” he asked, stepping closer to Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a phone number,”  he said, looking up at Roman. “What do we do? Should we call them?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman hesitated before nodding slowly “Yeah… but not here. Come on, let’s go to my house” He sighed, turning to leave. “Meet me at the car when you’re ready”</p><p> </p><p>With a quick nod of approval both men left the bathroom, Virgil hiding the picture in his hoodie pocket as he packed his books into his backpack. He rushed out of the building, waving Patton off when he’d asked what was wrong. This was his priority right now. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil got into the passenger’s seat of his boyfriend’s car and buckled his seatbelt, looking over at the man as he took the car out of park and rushed back to his house. Roman was at least 10 miles over the speeding limit, but he couldn’t care less. If this got out to the school, he would be in danger. And even worse…. Virgil would be as well.</p><p> </p><p>They got to Roman’s house at a record time, both boys hopping out of the car and going inside. Virgil locked the door behind himself as his boyfriend went to shut the blinds on the windows as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were sure that no one could see inside, Virgil pulled the picture out from his pocket and sat on the couch, not even looking at Roman as he felt him sit down next to him. Virgil sighed, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Take out your phone, I’ll read the number to you” Virgil mumbled, finally peeling his eyes away from the picture to look at Roman. He nodded, reaching into his blue jeans and taking out his red and gold iPhone 11.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. I’m ready,” Roman said, clearing his throat and punching in the numbers as Virgil read them off. He put the phone on speaker and looked over at Virgil as it rang. </p><p> </p><p>Roman took Virgil’s hand as someone picked up on the third ring. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Roman and Virgil.” a deep and soft voice said. “We’ve been expecting your call. What took you two so long?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman gripped Virgil’s hand tighter, anger bubbling up within him. “What do you want from us?” he asked darkly, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Princey! Isn’t it obvious? I want you to suffer.” the voice chuckled “Just like you made me suffer every day at school. It's time you've learned your lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head, looking up at Roman as he spoke to the voice. “Please, just tell us what you want. What do you want us to do?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice on the other side of the phone spoke again.“It’s funny that you ask that, Virgil!" He said "Because we’ve got daily tasks for you to complete. And if you don’t… then everyone gets a copy of this picture. And your lives will change forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman pulled Virgil closer, his heart beating quickly in his chest. “I can give you money. More than you could imagine, just name your price.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice laughed quietly. They could hear the smile in his voice as he gave a response. “Oh, you can’t bribe your way out of this one, Roman. You’ll just have to deal with it or be outed. I’m going to message you with your first task at midnight. You’ll have 20 hours to complete each task, and if you don’t finish on time…. well,” The voice suddenly got deeper “you know what’ll happen. Have fun, boys~!” </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could respond, the call ended. The boy dressed in black and yellow put down his phone and smirked to himself in satisfaction. "Perfect." He snarled quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “What are we gonna do?” he whispered as Roman shoved his phone back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Virgil close, pulling him into his lap. “We have to do what he says. We have no choice” Roman mumbled back, holding his boyfriend protectively in his arms. “I can’t risk you getting hurt again. I promised you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sniffled quietly, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss, his hands resting on either side of Roman’s cheeks. “Okay” he whispered “We’re gonna get through this, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, forcing a small, comforting smile. “Yeah. These ‘tasks’ can’t be all that bad. We’ll get them over with to buy time while I try to figure out who’s doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled back, kissing Roman’s lips again. “Fine” He whispered. “We’ll make a list of all the people you’ve… hurt… in the past, and we’ll find out who’s doing this.” Tears gathered in his eyes and he let out a shaky breath. “I don’t wanna be outed, Ro” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, moving to press a gentle kiss onto Virgil’s neck. “No one’s gonna out you, I won’t let them. We’re gonna figure out who this is, and we’re gonna stop him.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil tilted his head to the side and let his eyes flutter shut, nodding. “Okay. Yeah, you’re right. We just… we need to do the tasks”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly” Roman hummed. “We’ve got this, baby. We’ve got it under control.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil kept his doubt and anxiety inside of his mind, instead trying to focus on Roman’s gentle lips against his neck. He grounded himself in the moment, keeping his eyes shut and leaning into Roman’s touch. He’d worry about this issue at midnight. All that mattered right now was himself and his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooooooookayyyyy. covered quite a bit in this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon</p><p>anyways!</p><p>please comment your opinions!</p><p>i'd like to know what you all want to have for the next chapter! </p><p>Would you guys like smut/lemon first or would you prefer I just skip to midnight and have the boys receive their task and see how they handle it? </p><p>If smut is chosen, then the chapter after that would be the task chapter, and i'd hopefully get the second chapter out within three weeks to move the plot along</p><p>If the task chapter is chosen, i'll skip the smut and have them do the task instead. It would hopefully be out within 2 weeks. </p><p>Your choice, darlings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hiii</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey cuties</p><p>so</p><p>I've been out for awhile</p><p>I am here to tell you that my posting schedule is fucking horrible!</p><p>and I'm really sorry about that</p><p>I have so so so many ideas for this fic, and I don't plan to end it anytime soon</p><p>so if I disappear, I'm probably too busy to be writing or I'm not mentally ready to do so because of personal issues</p><p>as I can't write unless I can sit down for a long period of time without being interrupted </p><p>cause my brain works like that</p><p>so!</p><p>i love you all</p><p>and please be patient with me! I'm trying my best, I promise.</p><p>I also promise I'll get you, horny humans, your smut soon</p><p>and ill also continue with the main story plot!</p><p>until next time!</p><p>-nina &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!!!</p><p>SMUT! it's all with consent!!</p><p>you've been warned</p><p>if you're still here, go read your smut</p><p>ya horny bastard.</p><p>love you guys!!!</p><p>- nina &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, Roman had already carried Virgil up to his room. </p><p>Virgil laid on his back, making out with his boyfriend rather passionately. His arms were wrapped around Roman’s neck loosely, pulling him closer and closer. Roman’s tongue was inside of Virgil’s mouth, exploring it as his hands slowly pulled up at the ends of his shirt.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>He panted quietly, whispering as he looked down at Virgil.</p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>Virgil hummed and gave a nod of approval, lifting his arms above his head as Roman slipped his shirt off with ease. He tossed it aside mindlessly, surging back down to continue to kiss his smaller boyfriend.</p><p>He leaned into each caress Roman gave, even letting out a quiet moan as he moved down to kiss and suck on Virgil’s neck. His own hands moved, pulling up Roman’s shirt, yearning to feel their bare chests pressed together.</p><p>Roman pulled off his shirt and immediately continued to leave hickies on his boyfriend’s pale skin, loving how the blues and purples bloomed so beautifully on Virgil’s skin. </p><p>Roman went further down to kiss at his chest, hands starting to wander towards Virgil’s waistband. He looked up, silently asking for approval. Virgil gave a nod immediately. He was so eager to feel Roman, all of him, to know what it was like. And he was grateful to be able to share this moment with his lover.</p><p>Roman tugged down Virgil’s pants slowly, leaning down to press a teasing kiss against the bulge in his boxers. Virgil bit his lip to silence himself, which only pushed Roman to try and make him noisy. He adored the sounds his boyfriend let out.</p><p>But before Roman could continue his teasing, Virgil sat up. “Lay down,” he said, panting quietly, a blush dusting across his pale face as he spoke to, almost commanding, his much larger boyfriend.</p><p>Roman smirked and did as told, taking Virgil’s place on the bed. He laid on his back, biting his lip as his boyfriend wasted no time in tugging down his pants. Virgil tossed them to the side and moved a hand up to palm Roman through his boxers.</p><p>Roman let out a low moan and then a small gasp as he felt his boxers be pulled off as well. Virgil looked up at Roman, smiling, eyes wide. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, almost letting out a giggle at Roman’s needy nod.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around Roman’s length at the base and Virgil bit his lip. “You’re big.,” he whispered, smiling as he leaned down to press a kitten lick at his tip, earning a quiet moan of approval which only served to encourage him. </p><p>Roman’s hand moved down to gently comb Virgil’s hair back, fingers gripping the locks loosely. He bit his lip and looked down at the smaller boy, watching him carefully. “Baby…” he said quietly.</p><p>Virgil looked up and hummed as his hair was softly tugged, giving another lick as he made eye contact with Roman "Yes?" He asked gently. Virgil knew exactly what he was doing..</p><p>Roman moved that same hand down to gently cup Virgil’s cheek. “You’re such a tease...” he said quietly, smirking down at him. He loved the way Virgil’s eyes sparkled, and the way that blushes perfectly complimented his normally pale cheeks. He was so pretty...</p><p>Virgil giggled, smiling up "You know you love it," he bit his lip softly before going right back down to kiss Roman’s tip gently, still looking up at him, feeling proud of how he could make this big strong guy melt.</p><p>Roman tilted his head back and slowly rolled his hips, licking his lips as he grew more and more eager. “Virge…” he mumbled, cheeks red as he became flustered at the slow pace. But he loved it. He loved every minute of it. </p><p>Virgil didn't hesitate any longer and wrapped his lips around Roman, sucking and slowly going down further with every bob of his head. </p><p>Roman moaned and forced his hips to remain still, bringing a hand to Virgil’s hair once again. “Fuck~” he groaned in pleasure, and Virgil drank up every sound in pride. He loved making Roman feel good, and this just kept driving him along.</p><p>Virgil took more and more of Roman’s cock into his mouth until he was about to gag at the length. He kept milking the sweet sounds from his boyfriend, glad to be giving him so much pleasure. His cock was hard in his boxers, but Virgil tried to focus on what he was doing. That was until Roman led his head off of his dick.</p><p>Roman panted quietly, cheeks red, and heart beating quickly in his chest. He wanted to pleasure Virgil now as well. “Take those off for me, baby” he whispered, gesturing to Virgil’s boxers. </p><p>He nodded and immediately stripped himself. Virgil saw that Roman was about to sit up, and he put a hand on his chest, stopping him. “Let me,” he whispered, smiling nervously.</p><p>Roman looked up at Virgil, honestly a bit shocked at how in control he was. He nodded and leaned back in the bed, admiring the pretty marks he’d left on his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>Virgil slowly crawled onto Roman’s lap and positioned himself over him, blushing brightly. “This okay?” he whispered, smiling as his lover nodded underneath him. Virgil lined roman’s cock up with his hole and slowly lowered himself down, using his own saliva from the blowjob as a lubricant.</p><p>Both men let out lewd moans. Virgil’s hands moved down to Roman’s shoulders, gripping them tightly for support, and Roman’s hands flew up to guide Virgil’s hips carefully. Virgil whined quietly at the slight sting as he lowered himself all the way down, sitting down on Roman and waiting to adjust.</p><p>Roman held himself back from thrusting up into his smaller boyfriend, just enjoying the tightness and warmth that surrounded his cock. He groaned quietly, biting his lip. “You feel so good, baby” he hummed, making Virgil blush even darker than he had before.</p><p>They stayed there for a few minutes, both boys panting and looking into each other’s eyes passionately. Then Virgil raised himself up just to drop back down again, making Roman moan from deep in his throat. </p><p>Roman guided Virgil’s hips up and down, thrusting into him in time with each bounce the smaller boy gave. The sounds that flowed from Virgil’s mouth were angelic, only making Roman want more. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel good.</p><p>Once Roman thrusted into Virgil’s prostate, he arched his back and cried out in pleasure, angling his hips so that each thrust his lover gave would hit that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him.</p><p>“I’m close~” Virgil whined, gripping onto Roman’s shoulders tightly enough to bruise them. Roman moved his hand to wrap around Virgil’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Virgil’s eyes rolled back as an intense, burning heat in his lower stomach finally released. He let out a loud, lewd moan that echoed through Roman’s large room.</p><p>It was enough to push Roman over the edge, spilling inside of Virgil and shutting his eyes, panting quietly. </p><p>Virgil smiled tiredly and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips, slowly raising his hips and unmounting from Roman, feeling the soreness of his ass already start to set in. But it an afterthought compared to the warmth that filled Virgil. </p><p>“I think we should go shower.” Roman said softly, brushing Virgil’s damp hair back. The smaller one nodded and kissed Roman’s collarbone gently. </p><p>“I think so too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no trigger warnings I believe, other than a mention of vandalism</p><p>hiii this is short but I wanted to get something out to you guys! sorry if it's rough, I did it in 30 minutes lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their shower, the boys were cuddled up together on Roman’s bed. Their legs were tangled together, Virgil’s head on Roman’s chest, Roman’s hand in Virgil’s waist to keep him close. They were both so, so happy.</p><p> </p><p>But then midnight rolled along. And Roman’s phone played out a little ding sound to alert him of a text message.</p><p> </p><p>Their first task had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Roman sat up in the bed, worrying at his bottom lip and glancing at his boyfriend. He shoved his phone towards Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>“You read it.” </p><p> </p><p>He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m gonna get mad if I read it. I don’t want you to see me angry, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded and looked down at the phone, He slowly opened the message and sighed shakily. Roman’s eyebrows furrowed together as he waited for the task.</p><p> </p><p>“Vandalize a portion of the school.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil said quietly. Whoever was doing this wasn’t starting off easy.</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s eyes widened a bit and he looked over at the phone to read it himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, fuck…” </p><p>he whispered.</p><p>“How are we supposed to do that without getting caught?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed. He hoped his friends wouldn’t hate him for this.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a guy.”</p><p> </p><p>He said, taking out his own phone and shooting a text message to a groupchat with Logan and Patton in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me in front of the school at 6:00 a.m. It’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>If anyone could hack a surveillance system and distract a security guard, it was those two. Virgil just hoped he’d be able to get them on board with minimal amounts of explanations. </p><p> </p><p>Since the pair were probably asleep at this hour, Virgil just had to wait and hope that they would see the message on time. </p><p> </p><p>Roman just watched his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowing together a bit. “What are you planning, Storm?” he said, looking Virgil up and down for a moment.</p><p>“Just trust me on this, Princey. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil put his phone down and wrapped his arms around Roman, hugging him close. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we just sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>He whispered. To which Roman nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“We can sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laid on top of Roman’s chest, nuzzling into him every now and again in an attempt to gain some sort of tranquility. It took him a while before he actually felt tired, and he knew his boyfriend was still awake.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil kissed Roman’s cheek gently and whispered a quiet,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Roman smiled softly at his boyfriend, pulling him closer and wrapping his strong arms around him. </p><p>“I love you more, Virgie.”</p><p>The boys fell asleep around 2 a.m., which only bought them 3 hours of sleep before Roman’s alarm blared at five a.m. Sharp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, loves &lt;3</p><p>please leave comments on what you think is gonna happen next! i might shout out the people who guess correctly ;)</p><p>also please feel free to comment any grammatical or spelling errors, as i am very tired, and do not wait to proofread before posting sometimes.</p><p>most of this is written at 12 a.m</p><p>but, most importantly, i hope you like my very generic and not super original fic! please leave any trigger warnings you think i should add to my chapters.</p><p>stay safe, and enjoy "Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>